So, Where'd Your Sanity Go?
by The Darkness Run-Away
Summary: You had a pretty OK life- cool bro, nice looks, good skills. But there has always been that voice in the back of your head that tends to take over whenever he wants . . . Your name is Dave Strider, and your heading to an insane asylum for your Dissociative Identity Disorder. WARNINGS: AU, BoyXBoy, rated for mental stuff, suicidal. JohnXKarkat, DaveXTerezi, Fef X Eridan?
1. The Start Of An Odd Trip

**Author's Note: First mental fan fiction, but I'm happy I finally broke down and wrote one. Seriously, I was inwardly debating whether or not writing this meant I had some mental stuff going on.**

**But I already knew **_**that,**_** ha!**

**WARNINGS: AU, mental situations, attempted suicide, POSSIBLE transgender if I'm up to it, and the list just goes on to the point of no return.**

**DISCLAIMER: For the last time, I OWN NOTHING IN MY PATHETIC LIFE BUT MY FANFICTIONS. Well, and all my furniture and food.**

Your name is David E. Strider, but everyone calls you Dave. On the outside you are an amazingly cool kid, from your shades to your poker-face personality.

On the inside though, you're constantly being hassled by a little voice in your head.

You've told Bro twice, the first time he just thought it was just you being a silly eight-year-old kid.

The _second_ time, he knew you were dead serious- it wasn't often a guy finds his little brother trying to bring a knife across his throat.

After several silent trips to the corniest therapist in town, the guy started talking some bull to Bro about you being "overly-stressed" and "going through another pre-teen phase". When you started screaming that he was wrong, that little voice began tormenting you. It was _laughing_ at you, making fun of your sanity.

And that's when you snapped.

Next thing you know you're waking up, being restrained and comforted your Bro's arms. The room is wreck- papers are ripped, books are destroyed, and the therapist _himself_ was slowly losing consciousness on the ground.

Now you're in the backseat of your Bro's truck, looking at the giant building looming over on the countryside.

Let's get down to business: You're thirteen-year-old Dave Strider, and you have an extreme case of Dissociative Identity Disorder.

**Darkness: That was a good thirty minutes of my life I'd rather not reflect on.**

**Dave: Why am I the mental patient in this one?**

**Darkness: Cause your just **_**so**_**-**

**Dave: DON'T YOU EVEN-**

**John: SUGOI!**

**Dave –face palm-**

**Darkness: Next Time: **_**An Akward Introduction**_


	2. An Awkward Introduction

**Author's Note: Ah, it's nice to finally post ONE of my mental stories (so many of them are hording my computer space, it's kind of sad). Anyway, I decided to listen to "Glub-A-Glub" while writing this chapter.**

**Not the best idea . . .**

**DISCLAIMER: Only Andrew Hussie is allowed to own something as awesome as Homestuck.**

**Dave: Be shaken awake by Bro.**

It took a good fifteen minutes, but Bro eventually forced you into a partially-consciousness state.

You were shocked when you awoke in a car, but you quickly remembered you were heading to a hospital for the mentally deranged.

This would also be your last day with Bro, with the exceptions of weekly visits . . .

"C'mon little dude, It's time to get moving."

You let out a sigh before reluctantly climbing out of the red vehicle. Bro looks at you sadly, though he tries his best to hide it.

"Cheer up little dude, the sooner you go in, the sooner you can get the hell out."

You both let a small smile show though before grabbing two of the smaller bags.

Bro lead you through the front gate and you can already tell this place will be unusual- first of all; most of these people here are at _least_ sixteen. Not to mention the fact that they all had nurses watching them like freaking hawks.

Upon arriving to the front door, you stopped.

_What if I don't get out of here?_ You thought. Most of the patients were from their late teens to early twenties, but some of the patients were defiantly in their late forties or older. Before you could terrify yourself more (or worse), Bro lightly squeezed your shoulder.

With that, you opened the front doors. It didn't look like one of those creepy wacko houses in paranormal shows; it was more like a hotel lobby, just cooler.

Bro interrupts your gawking by patting your shoulder slightly.

"Well, I guess this is it little man."

"Yeah, hey Bro?"

"Hmm?"

"You _promise _you'll come at least once a week?"

Bro just laughed quietly before ruffling your hair, "Striders don't break a promise, you twerp."

With that, Bro handed you your other bag and, almost hesitantly, walked out the door.

You don't even walk ten steps before two boys around your age pop in front of you.

"Hi!" the first and much dorkier one said. "It's nice to meet you, what's your name?"

You stare at them, astonished. The shorter (and obviously grumpier) one shook his head.

"John, you stupid dork. You're not supposed to act like you're on a sugar high when you meet someone."

'John' just stuck out his tongue, "Says you! How are you that grumpy, but so chibi-sized?"

At that point you could literally see a vein _pop_ on his forehead.

"JOHN EGBERT, YOU IGNORANT LITTLE-" before he could finish, John put a hand over the shorter one's mouth. A nurse decided that was the perfect moment to walk over.

"Karkat, would you mind if you and John could show Dave around?"

"Sure!" John replied cheerfully. After getting your room number and key, you proceed to follow them.

From what you've seen so far, it seems John and Karkat have some sort of awkward 'hate-friendship' going on.

But oh well, at least that damn laughing is gone.

**Karkat: 'Hate-Friendship'?**

**Darkness: Kind of like a kismesis, just COMPLETELY different!**

**Karkat: . . .**

**Dave: . . .**

**Darkness: Next Time: **_**Getting Settled and Group Therapy**_


	3. FOR THE LOVE OF AUTHOR NOTES

Me: THIS IS NOT A THING SAYING I'M GOING ON HIATUS (i hate when good authors do that ._.|| . . .)

Kuri: To sum up why Darkness been **'dead'** for the past 'who-knows-how-long', is because she got grounded-

Me: **BUT NO WORRIES, BECAUSE TODAY I'M GETTING MY LAPTOP BACK** _*currently on mom's computer*._ I don't feel comfortable writing stories on my mom's computer, so yeah! Otherwise I would have updated a LOT by now (Hahaha, oopps?).

Hotaru: This week she only has one more full school day tomorrow, half-days on wendsday and thursday, and** NO SCHOOL FRIDAY ****_(woot-woot!)_**so she can probably get one or two stories updated by the end of the work week.

Me: If you have any questions, concerns **or suggestions for which stories i should update**, MESSAGE ME~! ;33

_**-D.R. / T.H.**_


	4. Getting Settled And Group Therapy

**Author's Note: THIS one is dedicated to Giraffu, my best friend~. Her stories are actually pretty good, if not a bit scary . . . read them!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN ONLY THE FANFICTION!**

**Dave: Proceed into your "room"**

You proceed into the dimly lit room, taking the natural habit of being careful where you step. After all, when you live with Bro you have _no_ idea what you could fall on.

God, if you saw one of Bro's smuppets tucked away in here . . .

It took a minute for your eyes readjust once the light was turned on, but the room actually looked very similar too your _real_ room (besides the fact you could actually see the floor).

It had a simple bunk bed in the right corner; a small TV on the left and the rest of the room was filled with empty drawers and a desk.

It was spacious, clean, quiet . . . this would do for a while, at least until he got everything 'sorted out'.

Within a half an hour you had gotten the majority of your clothes put away, posters hanging on the walls, and your laptop plugged in. Of course, you had to look at the window to see what the view was like.

**Dave: Flip out**

**Terezi: Enter story**

"New kid?" the girl snickered as she peered through her red glasses.

"That's what I heard, apparently some blonde kid came in earlier today." Another girl said before pushing a long strand of black hair from her face.

"We haven't had a fresh one in _quite _some time, isn't that right Vriska?"

The eye-patched girl cackled, "Terezi, what are you planning this time?"

"Nothing much~" was all that echoed through the room before a door squeaked shut.

Terezi had no problem squeezing out information from Karkat about the new kid. Truthfully, he'd tell her just about anything she needed to know.

"Me and John lead the new kid around earlier this morning, his room is the third on the left in hallway four." he said, not even paying that much attention to her. With that, Terezi left her former boyfriend to finish up whatever he was drawing.

After reaching outside, she looked into all the first-story windows, looking for any face she hadn't seen before . . .

That's when she found _him. _

A kid with blond (almost white) hair and sunglasses, there was no way she had seen him here before. Ever so carefully, she peeked into the half-open window . . .

Which only lead to the new kid to turn around, flip out, and fall backwards on a smuppet.

"You okay?" she said as she jumped in the room. The blonde nodded his head before sitting up.

"Who are you?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head.

She cackled, taking a step closer to him. "How rude! A gentleman always tells his name first, am I correct?"

"Sigh, I'm Dave. Happy?"

"Yes! My name is Terezi, and I'm going to take you somewhere!"

Dave raised an eyebrow at her, "Where?"

"You'll see!" she laughed, quickly dragging Dave out of his half-finished room and down a number of hallways until thy reached a large door. Without hesitation, Terezi pulled the door open.

"Hello Terezi, how kind of you to bring out newest member here! Welcome to group therapy David, my name doctor English and I'll be seeing you every other day from now on. "

**And that's where I leave it off! I can't say I really like this chapter . . . but I'm too excited about Katsucon to think! I'll be attempting to cosplay Aradia with my friend, who is cosplaying Kankri! Have fun, I guess!**


	5. Karkat and John

**Author's Note: I tried to write this next chapter, I really did, but my brain kind of broke when it came to writing. Anyway, have some pasta and new chapters!**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't get sassy with me; you know I don't own Homestuck, silly!**

And then, a scream echoed throughout the halls.

Dave jumped up from his bed, eyes dashing around the dark room.

Was the scream his? No, if it was then he certainly wouldn't be able to remember hearing it.

Another scream shook the walls.

Sliding his shades back on, he shuffled through the clutter already scattered around his new room. Finally reaching the door, he grasped the handle and flung it open.

And there it was- the source of the screaming.

In the middle of the hallway lay Karkat, screaming and thrashing as nurses tried to calm him down. John stood on the far left, looking halfway between tears and passing out. Other patients - most about the same age as him - peeked out of their half-cracked doors.

Karkat didn't seem to notice the loudness of the bustling nurses or John's panicking, he didn't even see them.

"**GET AWAY!**" he screeched again, causing more people to take a peep through the sliver of their open doors.

All in one movement, everything suddenly got quiet. An empty syringe poked out of Karkat's neck, who was now unconscious and unmoving on the ground. Dave looked around; only to see all doors that once had curious eyes peering out of them were now closed.

If it weren't for a hyperventilating John, a passed out Karkat and a group of bustling nurses, it would have been like none of it ever happened.

**Darkness: Sorry for such a short chapter!**

**Dave: Can you explain how you know all this stuff about mental disorders?**

**Darkness: Easy - Google!**

**Karkat: klwj ioj jfo fowj . . .**

**John: What did he say?**

**Dave: Nothing, it's just the medication.**

**Darkness: Next Time -**_** Schizophrenia and Panic Disorders!**_


End file.
